Of Playstations And Grape Soda
by El-Queso
Summary: Disclaimer for story: I do not own victorious. Robbie wasn't always the Geek with a puppet attached to his hand. Jade West wasn't always the Gothic with Beck Oliver attached to her lips. Here's the Story of the real Jade and Robbie. The story of Rade.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've decided to Update The Hardest Days Of Your Life (THDOYL) Every Monday, and use this to pass the time!

Robbie wasn't always the Geek with a puppet attached to his hand. Jade West wasn't always the Gothic with Beck Oliver attached to her lips. Here's the Story of the _real _Jade and Robbie. Here is the story of Rade.

"Robbie, wake up!" Robbie groaned and turned over. A small framed girl with dusty brown hair punched him in the Gut. "UHHHH!" Robbie cried, falling over. Holding his stomach, he shouted, "Jade!" But of course, he had the wind knocked out of him, so it came out as a barely-audible whisper. 10-year old Jade West smirked. "C'mon, it's the first Day of Fourth Grade, and my Dad says if I skip another first day, I'm grounded for all of first semester." Robbie sighed as he made his way to his drawer and rifled through it. He smiled. He had first meat Jade Two Years ago, on this very Day.

**Flashback**

_ Robbie sat on the swings, alone. No one really liked him, and he didn't really like anyone. He stood up and walked to his backpack and pulled out his plain green- lunchbox. He sat behind a dumpster and pulled out a bag of 4 Oreos. He looked up and saw a girl looking at him. He frowned, and continued munching. He looked up and the girl was closer. As in, she was inches from his face, closer. Robbie yelped, nearly choking on his Oreo. She sat down next to him. "Hey, why are you eating your Oreos like that?" Jade asked. No harshness, just curiosity. "Well, how do _you _eat them?" "Like this," she reached over and grabbed one, pulled it apart, licking the white crème, and then munched on the black cookie. Robbie Shapiro smiled, and Jade West smiled at each other. _

Robbie grinned at remembering. He wouldn't have any other friends if it weren't for Jade. Thanks to her, he wasn't the major geek. He put on his flat-billed Lakers Hat and Shorts, and a shirt that said _Lil' Wayne _across it. Jade was wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans with multiple tears in them, and Skater shoes. "Lets go," Robbie said."

The two walked out of his door, and began walking in the direction of the school. Jade suddenly stopped. "Robbie, look!" She pointed. Robbie shrugged. "Okay. It's a bouncy ball rolling down the street." "Are you kidding? That's _hours _of entertainment, we can't let it slip away!" She sprinted off in the direction of the thing, and Robbie cried, "Jade, we're gonna be late!" She yelled back. "Whatever!" and kept running. Robbie sighed and followed.

Robbie and Jade walked into there New classroom. Well, almost. Robbie grabbed Jade before she opened the door. "Wait!" he hissed, "We need an excuse!" Jade nodded in agreement. Robbie pulled out a green notebook. They had come up with _this _idea years ago. Across the cover was "Excuses" He flipped through to the "Late" section and scrolled down with his eyes. "What about "Our Alarm clocks went off late"?" He asked. Jade shook her head. "No, too obvious. Besides, how likely is it that _both _of our alarms went off late?" Robbie nodded in agreement and flipped a page. "Ohhhh, this is good. "We had to go and get my Dad a fathers day present, because we forgot and we didn't want to forget."!" Jade nodded. "Change fathers day to birthday, and hope this teachers a softie." Robbbie nodded, slipped the book away, and opened the door.

The two sat at their lunch table, laughing as hard as they could. "Did you see her puppy dog face?" Robbie laughed, rolling over on the ground as he fell. "Yeah!" Jade cried. " It's ok. You two just sit down and I won't count it as a tardy, but only because it's your dear- father's birthday." Robbie said, imitating Mrs. Sanders. "Man, we're gonna get away with Murder this year!" giggled Jade as she opened her lunchbox and pulled out a bag of Oreos.

Robbie and Jade were in his room, playing on his PlayStation. They both couldn't afford the brand new PlayStation 2, so they'd both agreed to put it on their Christmas list. Jade slammed her Controller down in Victory. "Hah. My Stormtrooper armada just powned your Rebels!" She cried. "You two want some Grape Soda?" Called Robbie's Mom. The both shouted, "Yes, please!" and than Jade yawned. "Hey, we better work on some excuses for the book, we're running low." Robbie nodded. He pulled out the book. "How about: "My horoscope told me not to study, I have to much on my mind lately," ?"

"oh, yeah, that'll work, she's supposed to be _really_ superstitious."

Robbie smiled as he looked over to see Jade sleeping in her sleeping bag. He had the Best Friend in the world.

A/N: So I'm going to write about their lives from now until HA.


	2. Of Potato Chips and A Dream

A/N: So I'm doing this in a weird fashion. I'm having some skips, but once they enter middle school it will get a lot more linear. (Remember: Right now they're 10.)

Robbie sighed. He _loved _Christmas vacation, why'd it have to end? He contemplated as he walked, that the only downside was that Jade had been in Wyoming visiting her uncle and aunty. Robbie stood at the edge of the curb at the old rusty stop sign, where Jade said she'd meet him at 7:15. He glanced at his watch, which had a picture of Jade in it, and smiled. 7:16. _Fashionably late, as usual _he thought. On the end of the street, he saw Jade's door open, and Jade sprinted to him. Robbie smiled as he held out his arms, and she hugged him. "How was Wyoming, Jade?" He asked, as excited as ever to see his Best Friend. She rolled her eyes. "Guess." Robbie just smiled. "When is it not boring?" He laughed. "Guess what I Got for Christmas?" He asked. Jade gasped. "You don't mean….." Robbie just grinned. Jade whooped. "You wanna come over and play it tonight?" He asked eagerly. "Heck yeah!" Jade cried. He reached into his backpack. "I got you the best gift ever!" He muttered. Jade rolled her eyes. She had always made it clear that she never bought anyone a Christmas gift, but Robbie always insisted on giving _her _one. Robbie came out with two tickets. "Lil' Wayne concert tickets! She cried. Ever since third grade, they'd dedicated their lives to their favorite rapper.

Jade and Robbie made it on time, for once. They sat all by themselves, as they had been labeled "Troublemakers" a long time ago. Robbie didn't really care what Sanders thought of him, but Jade loved it. ("Don't it just roll perfectly off of you tongue? Troublemakers!" She would say,) Okay, you can pass your mid term papers forward now!" Called Mrs. Sanders. Jade gasped and whispered. "I forgot!" She whispered. "You had all semester!" Hissed Robbie back. "I did it, I just left it at home." Robbie was already flipping through the excuses book. "That's too obvious, we'll ned to get more creative."

Moments later, Jade was Telling Mrs. Sanders that she left it at Hockey practice. Mrs. Sanders sighed. "Jade you have detention from 4 to 6 today. Jade gasped. The concert was at 5! "No, Mrs. Sanders, can't I have it tomorrow!" "No Jade, no go sit down, you Troublemaker!" For once, Jade didn't Beam at the nickname and slumped back to her seat, refusing to meet Robbie's eyes.

Jade sighed and glanced at the clock. 4:21. The Concert started in almost a half hour. She put her head in her arms. She had let Robbie down Big time. _Big. Time. _ He had most definitely spent a fortune on those tickets. That's when she saw a mouse crawl across her feet, and she shrieked. She hated to admit it, but she had the _biggest _fear ever of mice, and all other rodents. The teacher gasped and grabbed a fly swatter and followed the rodent.

_Knock, Knock _Jade glanced up to see Robbie at the window, an RC remote in his hands, and he gave a grin and a thumbs up. Jade opened the window and smirked. "Remote control mouse, really?"

It was one week later. Jade and Robbie arrived at his house and immediately went up to his room to play his brand new ps2. Robbie was firing up COD: Modern Warfare 2, while Jade was rifling through her lunchbox. "Ughghgh…." She groaned, putting her head back. "What's up?" Called Robbie, who was rifling through loose Cds and cases for their new Favorite Video Game. "Some loser stole my leftover Potato Chips." She said tossing her lunchbox away. She didn't see, but Robbie went Rigid in the middle of putting the disc in. He grinned and gave a fake laugh. "This "Stole" is a strong word." He said through a fearful grin. "What? It's not like they just borrowed it!' Jade snapped impatiently, picking up her controller. Robbie, however put his down and began moving cautiously towards the closed door. "Well, this person probably thought you didn't want them any more and decided that he didn't want to let them go to waste!" Jade raised her left eyebrow and put her controller on the floor. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, pursing her lips. "….Robbie? Something you would like to inform me of?" Robbie smiled and opened the door. "I'm just gonna….. RUN" He made a break for the stars, however, Jade grabbed his ankle. "Not so fast!" She teased, beginning to pull him back towards the door. Robbie twisted and rolled painfully down the stairs. He hopped up, quickly unlocked his blue front door, and raced out. Jade chased him and watched him run into the street. She gasped, "Robbie!" She called. That only made him run faster, thinking she was getting angry at him. "Robbie! Look out!" Robbie turned around. "For What?" He called.

Time seemed to slow. Robbie narrowly dodged the yellow jeep; he flipped and rolled into the grass. The car stopped. Jade ran to Robbie, with intents on using some of her more… _advanced _cuss words on the driver. Halfway through, though, she had a great idea. Revenge. She picked Robbie up by his shoulder, and as she began to drag him back, she whispered, "Pretend your legs broken," Robbie nodded and began to moan in "pain", The driver got out and called, "Did I hit someone?" Jade called back. "You broke his leg! My Dad's a lawyer, I'm gonna sew you if you don't leave!" The man nodded and ran, panicked, back to the Yellow monstrosity. However, he turned back. "Are you sure-?" "I already have your license plate number memorized!" Called Jade as she slammed the door. Robbie laughed and stood up, fist bumping his friend. "What a great trick!" he sniggered. Jade, however, now had an idea. She pulled Robbie over to the Computer. (What?") And she pulled up a site for a school called Hollywood Arts. She pointed, glaring the idea into his head. "Yeah? So?" Jade threw her hands in the air, as if this was obvious. "My Cousin goes here. It's a high school for good actors and singers." Robbie nodded. "I get it." Jade smiled and nodded to. "Wait, what do I get again?" He asked. Jade rolled her eyes. "Robbie we _were _pretty good actors." Robbie rolled his eyes, too. "Jade, everyone can do that, it's called _lying_." Jade shook him back and forth by the shoulders. "Robbie, acting _is _lying, just with a script! C'mon, you told me years ago you wanted to be famous, well, _everyone _who's famous went here!" "That was _months _ago, Jade….." "Don't correct me! It just proves my point further!" Robbie sighed and stared at the screen. "We haven't even reached _middle _School yet, Jade….." Jade face-palmed. "So? We could practice. My cousin has to write plays for homework, we could do that too, than act them out!" Robbie smiled. _Now _he got it.

They wrote their first play. It took all night and all morning, but it was only 4 or 5 pages. It was called "The boy who got eaten by a jeep," As they acted it out, they recorde it, so Robbie Shapiro and Jade West felt like they were in a movie.

They decide then and there that they _would _someday get into HollyWood Arts.


	3. Of Bad Grades And Basketball

A/N: Blah. That's what I feel like today.

_Tick tick tick tick_ Robbie watched as the clock ticked closer and closer to 3:45. This was the last day of school, so naturally the clock was taking it's time. Jade looked like she was constipated she was concentrating on it so hard, and Robbie didn't think that was helping the minute hand go from 3:43 to 3:44 any faster. He smirked when she banged her knee on the table and muffled a sound of pain. She caught him and kicked him under the table. He was the one now being smirked at as he groaned, rubbing his knee. "**RIIIIIING!" **Jade and Robbie shot up and cheered the loudest as the noise of Armageddon rang through the school as students threw papers in the air and knocked bookshelves over.

Robbie and Jade were pushing there way too the door, when both of them were pulled back to the teachers desk. Mrs. Sanders Sat down and gave them her "I've gotten something you won't like" look. She reached under her desk. She pulled out to pieces of paper and presented them. Robbie took his and looked it up and down.

**Report Card**

** English C**

** Math D**

** Social Studies C**

** Science F**

** Art B**

Robbie looked up. He glanced at Jades which was comprised of all F's and a C. "These are _very _disappointing Grades, and I'm sure your parents will be very _disappointed _when I send them out this summer.

Jade and Robbie looked at each other, than shrugged. "Okay. Have fun with that," They said in unison, shoving the Report Cards back too her.

Robbie was in his front yard, swinging, Jade was gone for the day, something about a Funeral. He pumped his legs hard. That's when someone poked him on the back. He looked around and dug his heels into the ground. There was a tall kid that looked to be Robbie age with spiked up hair and laid back clothes. "Hi. Um, my Basketball landed in your backyard, and I was wondering if I could go grab it." Robbie just nodded. The tall kid opened Robbie's front door and re-immerged seconds later with a bright orange ball in his hand. "Do you play?" He offered, holding the ball out. Robbie shook his head and looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "I could teach you," He suggested, pointing to a basketball hope across the street, which was were Robbie guessed he lived. "What's Your name? Mine's Beck." The kid said. "Robbie." "Well, Robbie do you want to play some Basketball? I was beginning to think you were a mute?" Robbie just smiled. "No-No I should go eat dinner, Thanks though, but I could do it some other time!" Beck nodded. "Cool." Robbie stood up and walked to the door. He didn't really have Dinner (The last time his mother was home to make dinner in time was when Robbie's Dad was still alive), he just didn't want to embarrass himself. He hadn't ever bothered to learn Basketball. When he became friends with Jade, she introduced him too hockey, which stole him away from any other sports.

The next day, he heard a honk down the street. He glanced out the window too see Jade's Mom's dark blue Van pulling into her driveway down the street. He raced upstairs, pulling some shoes on while climbing the stairs, and opened his door. He saw Beck wave at him and he waved back. Beck held out his Basketball, again offering a game. Robbie just shook his head and mouthed "_sorry,". _Beck just shruggedand turned around to continue shooting. Robbie raced down the street and knocked on Jade's door. Jade yawned as she opened the door a crack, sticking her head out. "I thought you'd be down," She said. "Come on, let's go up to the pool!" Robbie said, practically bouncing with excitement. "One minute she said, beginning to close the door. "Now…" Robbie said impatiently. "Robbie, I just so happen to be Naked right now." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Well, let me see!" Robbie cried. Jade turned a deep shade of red and glared. Robbie smirked. "Just kidding, now go get your suit on." Jade pulled her head back into her house, muttering "Perv," as she went. Moments later, Jade was outside, her arms full of towels and sunscreen. She was wearing her two piece swimsuit, (For 11, she _was_ pretty developed, not that Robbie payed attention to that, mind you.) Robbie smirked, taking a few items from her. "Wouldn't it have been a good idea to get a pack to put this in?" He asked. "You know I don't think ahead very well," She said. Robbie laughed as the Two began making there way up too the town pool. "Who's that?" whispered Jade. "Beck. He moved in a few days ago, and he's really into Basketball." Jade snorted and then frowned again. "Why's he _staring _at me?"

A/N: You like?


	4. Of Jealousy and Beck

A/N: Okay so this is probably going to be the last summer chap for a while. Halfway through, they're in 5th grade, then next time it's 6th grade, than so on.

Robbie yawned and rolled off of his bed. His doorbell had intruded on his slumber. Robbie pulled on some pants an put something over his undershirt. _Ding-dong! _ He made his way down the stairs, never bothering to open his eyes. He opened the door and said, "Jade, I wasn't expecting you this early," Robbie said. "Who's Jade?" Robbie frowned and rubbed his eyes. There was Beck, plaid jacket opened so you could see his plain blue shirt. He wore Jeans that were at least 2 sizes too big, so the went well beyond his old black Vans. "You don't want to play with me." It wasn't a question. Robbie opened his mouth, but Beck cut him off. "Why?" _There _was a question. Robbie sighed. "Because I don't know how too play basketball," He said, shameful. "I told you, I could teach you," Beck said. Robbie looked up. "I'm un-teachable," He stated. Beck laughed. "We'll see," He said before making his way back too his house. Robbie groaned and followed.

Jade groaned and rolled over. Why did her Cat have too pee on her? Now she was washing her leg in the sink, but more importantly, she was awake. At 7:00. In the _Morning. _She slowly pulled her jeans up and slipped into a purple tank top before putting on a black hoodie, too cope with the entering fall chill. She grumbled as she made her way out the door. She looked up, finally, halfway too Robbie's house, too see him and that Beck kid shooting hoops in Beck's driveway. Her heart inflamed with Jealousy, but she stayed calm on the surface. She jogged over to the thick bushes separating Beck's house and his neighbor. She ducked down into one, hissing in pain as the Bush raked against her skin, and stuck her head out too see what was going on.

"Like this," Beck said, making a "goose" with his hand after he shot it. Robbie nodded and caught the ball after it was tossed too him and mimicked Beck. It was a swish. Beck smiled and high-fived Robbie as he cheered. "Hey, you want some lemonade?" Beck offered. Robbie nodded (He was more for Grape Soda, but he could handle something different.) and Beck immediately went to the Fridge in his Garage. A few seconds later the two were sitting on the porc, slowly sipping at the Can of lemonade.

Robbie looked up at the blue house. "What?" asked Beck, his eyebrows raised. "This was green a week ago, when other people lived here." Beck shrugged. "My Dad's a good painter. It's his job." Robbie nodded in understanding and sipped at his lemonade. Robbie looked up too see a woman with jet black hair and a nose, both like Beck's, walking too her car. She glanced at the two and than stopped. "Beck, who's this?" she asked. "Mom, this is Robbie, he lives across the street." Beck's mom smiled. "Is he a new Friend?" Beck looked at Robbie questioningly. Robbie gave a small nod. "Yeah, he's a new Friend, Mom."

Jade felt her heart heat up with anger and jealousy. You see, Jade was possessive. She didn't like sharing _anything, _especially her first Best Friend. She and Robbie had been exclusive too one another for the past 3 years, and he just suddenly went behind his back and started hanging out with Beck. She cut back the tears and started back up too her house. In truth, she was afraid of losing him. She lost her favorite teddy bear too her little sister at 6, her hamster at 7, her Favorite Grandma, and about, literally, 50 other things. She just hoped she wouldn't have too add Robbie too that list.

About two hours later, Robbie knocked on Jade's door. Jade answered and rolled her eyes. She slammed the door and made her way back up too her room. Robbie frowned and opened the door. He followed Jade up too her room. She slumped down on her bed and rolled away so she wouldn't face him. Robbie cautiously made his way into the practically all black room and said, "Jade, what's the matter?" "I don't know, why don't you go hang out with your _Best Friend _Beck!" She snapped. Robbie laughed. She was mad about _that? _"I could. Beck's cool, he teaches me basketball, he has cool parents, he's really nice, and he's a guy like me." Little know too Robbie, her heart shattered a little more with every compliment he gave the guy. "But you're funny, you're tough, we like a lot of the same things, you have your own fashion sense, your pretty, and you're _my_ Best Friend." Jade smiled a little.

Jade and Robbie made there way too the school, both yawning and tripping over there untied shoe laces. They made there way too the new school in complete silence, the days of summer gone and the new school year, weighing a ton, was resting on there shoulders.

It turns out their new teacher was named Mr. Bill, and apparently he'd heard of Jade and Robbie, because they were situated in the back, just like last year. Jade and Robbie spent this class sticking pencils in the ceiling. "So, what are we doing tonight?" asked Jade as she took out another pencil and sharpened it casually with her disposable sharpener. "I propose we play PlayStation, skip homework, write a play, and drink 5 gallons of Grape Soda!" Robbie said, flicking a pencil so it landed perfectly above him. "Sounds good," Jade said, blowing the excess shavings off the tip of her perfectly sharpened pencil.

A/n: So do you like? R/R, that would make me happy.


	5. Of New Developments

A/N: Yeah I no, it was 5 months ago I told you to tune in for an update, I'm sorry, I've just been going thru a lot lately.

Anyway, I've skipped to 8thgrade, since nothing important happens until now, and it was getting rather boring.

Robbie sat in the back of his algebra class, head on his desk, not paying any attention to the teacher's drawls. He already knew all this dammit! He had spent the last week reading the stupid textbook cover to cover!

Wait, what?

Well, Jade had been busy! Well, that's what her said whenever he went down to her house to see if she wanted to hang out and practice acting or something.

At first it was okay, he just went to Beck's. But Beck turned out to be busy, too, so he went home and did the unthinkable: his homework! He studied hard and actually rose his 2 C's, 2 D's, and F all up one grade letter. He was actually genuinely surprised how hard work could pay off in the end. He thought that was just a myth.

Of course Jade showed up to school, and they would laugh and talk and hang out there. Unfortunately, they had the misfortune of only having 1 class together, and the teacher sat them on different sides of the room.

Now it was getting frustrating, though. He hadn't had "real" conversation in over a week, and he was practically dying.

Some might see Jade's absence as an improvement. His grades were steadily improving, he could pick whichever controller he wanted on his ps3, he had more soda for himself, and he was making a few more acquaintances because Jade wasn't there to scare them all away.

He hated it, he truly hated it.

He was Jerked back to reality when his teacher said sharply "Robbie, what is the slope of these two points?" He examined the coordinates lazily before saying "M=2 over 5" His teacher looked very taken aback. "Robbie, see me after class," She said sternly. He stared at her, confusion radiating from him like an atom bomb.

As the bell rang, Robbie hung out at his desk, doodling in his notebook. The teacher marched over to him and began examining his arms, legs, neck, and back,. "Hey, whoa, hey stop!" He said, jerking away from her angrily. "How on earth did you figure that out without cheating?" She said in frustration, "Your heads been on that desk the whole week, not to mention the whole year!" Robbie shrugged. "I read the book." Her eyes narrowed. "Is that so?

Robbie was in the Dean's office, grinding his teeth. His math teacher and the dean were rattling off questions to him from some math book, and he was answering every one of them correctly. He was given a particularly hard one, he glanced out the office's window and saw it.

**It. **

It was Jade and Beck, walking home together. Rge to fist-pump

Wah?

He suddenly felt a fire of delight lit up in his stomach! His suffering was over, and he felt the urge to cheer. Jeez, he hadn't known how lonely he felt until now!

He glanced back at the dean and teacher and jumped up. "2+2=7, oops guess I'm an idiot again, k, bye!" And he was uot of the school in less than 5 minutes. He Sprinted as fast as his sagging skinny jeans would allow him (which was not very fast) and made it to Jade's in 20 minutes more or less.

He jogged up the porch, out of breath. He rang the door bell and stood, grinning stupidley.

The white door opened a crack and a voice said, "We don't want any freakin' clothes insurance, you scam! Beat it!" Robbie stiffled a laugh and said, "Jade!" The door opened so fast he barely had time to dodge it. "ROBBIE!" she shouted and she hugged him. "I haven't sen you in forever1" "Yeah," said Robbie. This was so out of character. Jade was acting so girly he felt like vomitting. As he stared at hyer dark brown eyes and set jawline, he could tell that this was all forced, her happiness at seeing him, her hug. But he brushed that thought away.

"Jade, we need to rehearse! We have auditions for HA in two weeks, and we haven't practiced for over two weeks!"

Jade just pursed her lips. "I'm sorry Robbie, I can't."

Robbie felt his heart deflate, and his face fell. "Oh," He said.

He was about to ask why, just why, she was always so busy, when Beck appeared at her side, and he slung an arm around her.

Jade smiled slightly. "Robbie, Beck's my boyfreind now. Isn't it exciting? He's my first Boyfriend! Aren't you happy for me?"

Robbie's jaw hung slack. "Yeah," He said softly. Then he called upon all his acting practice and said, "Yeah Jade!That's so cool! All the girls at school will be so jealous!" Jade just beamed. Robbie shook his head. Jade was smiling more today than she had in the past 10 years, and it was _scary_.

"I'll see you Friday, right? For yogurt night?" Robbie asked inoccently. Jade shook her had "sadly" "No, Robbie, we already have plans."

Robbie nodded like it was all cool. "Hey, it's okay" (He had to fight not to stutter, "I'll just call...someone, Yeah I'll just go call someone else!" Jade nodded. "Good for you, bud!" (The awkwardness in her voice was tangible) "See you bro!" Called Beck as Jade closed the door.

In Robbie's mind, that door echoed a million times.

"Yeah...bro." said Robbie, eyes brimming. He turned around and sighed.

He pulled out his crappy flip phone and scrolled to the contacts:

**Mom 720-110-1024**

** Jade 450-567-765**

** Beck 450-143-2278**

Robbie sighed. 3 contacts. That was it. He slumped his shoulders and walked back home, where he planned to finish "War and Peace".

A/N: Do you like it? Again, I'm so sorry for the wait! Review!


	6. Of Forgotten Birthdays and Blowouts

A/N: This is gonna be so hard to write….

Robbie finished 8th grade with 4 solid As and a C. To celebrate, Robbie's mom bought him a cake that said "Wait 2 Go!" and left it in the fridge for him to eat.

He also got a happy birthday card from his mom, and a "Good luck with your auditions" card. Also from his mom, because his auditions were in 4 days and she was on a business trip for two months.

And so he sat in at his kitchen table at 8 pm at night, eating the cake slowly. Normally, Jade and Beck would be there, and all three of them would be at water world, or just outside shooting air soft at each other.

Not today, though.

It was a rather pitiful sight.

So, as you can imagine, he nearly jumped the table when the bell rang. He opened it to see Beck, grinning his crooked grin and leaning against the door pane.

"Beck! You remembered!" Beck just laughed. "True chiz, now open it up," and he tossed Robbie a bag with paper stuffing. Robbie began to untie the string excitedly, and Beck sat at the couch. "Sorry I was gone all day, my mom had me do some chores at my Grandmas house." Robbie laughed, he was so happy. "It's ok, At least someone showed up!" Beck looked up from his phone in concern. "What? Jade didn't show up?" But Robbie was not paying attention.

"Beck! This is awesome!" And he pulled out a copy of _Oblivion_. Beck nodded, 'Yeah, yeah, cost a fortune, thank me later, but what? Jade didn't come by?" Robbie's face suddenly fell. "No, no she didn't. She didn't call either. Or text, or video chat or….anything…." Beck suddenly felt very awkward.

"Oh….well, I'm actually headed down there now. Um, you want me to remind her or something….?" Robbie jumped up so fast that the paper stuffing all over his lap went everywhere. "NO!" Beck gave him an odd look. "I mean, no, naw it's fine. She'll remember," And he looked out the window, and said more to himself, "She always does." Beck nodded, understanding the situation.

Truth be told, Beck wanted to tell Robbie sorry. He couldn't help but feel he had a part of Jade's and Robbie's distance.

But he wasn't good at that kind of stuff. So he just stood up and headed for the door. "Happy birthday, bro!" He called. And the door shut. "Thanks," Whispered Robbie.

And a day passed.

And another.

And another.

Robbie was playing his 56th consecutive hour of oblivion when he heard the knock. _Jade's _knock. He leapt up. No. This was to good to be true. Maybe she was coming to apologize. He grinned. _That_ would make his day. He answered the door.

There she was. Dirty brown hair, brown eyes, and shining skin, all there. She smiled. "Hey Robbie." She walked past him and up to his room, flopping down on his beanbag, just like the old days. He stood there. All happiness evaporated, and fury entered in. She _still _didn't remember! He stood there, gritting his teeth counting to ten over and over again, but alas, it did nothing to help.

"Aw, no way! You got oblivion? When?" She jumped back down to him, still smirking. She then noticed his expression and frowned in confusion. "Robbie, are you all right?" He once again called upon his acting powress. "Auditions tomorrow, Perfect practice." He thought.

"No," he said laughing. "Just messing with ya!" She punched his shoulder. "Dear god, Robbie, I thought someone died. You are definitely ready for the auditions tomorrow, as long as the act you're doing is "Crying 9-year-old!" Robbie fake laughed at her joke. "So, when did you get this?" She said, indicating the oblivion case. Robbie sighed.

Don't cry.

"Beck. For my Birthday." Jade nodded. "Early present, huh? That's why I love him, Robbie, he's so nice and thoughtful and-" Robbie had enough. "No, Jade, it was an on time Birthday present!" He glared at her. Jade laughed. "Nice try, Robbie, but I know your birthday's not until-" And she glanced at her phone calendar.

Her mouth dropped open, her phone slipped out of her fingers and to the floor. She grabbed Robbie and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Robbie, I'm sorry-I am! I have to make this up to you, we could go out for Dairy Queen tomorrow, just you and me! And," Robbie just shook his head pushing her off gently. "It's ok, Jade."

"No Robbie, it's not ok, we have to do something extra-special, we need to-"

"Just Get out."

"Go somewhere extra special- wait, what?"

Her face was pure shock.

"I said, GET OUT!" He growled, pointing towards the open door.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Robbie, please," She begged. Robbie was initially shocked at her reaction. She would have normally shouted him down after being yelled at, so hard _he _would be crying.

He pushed her out and said, "Just, go hang out with Beck or something."

And he threw himself onto his bed and cried.

He awoke at 4 in the morning, 4 hours before his audition. He glanced at his phone and flipped it open, tears dried against his fingers.

**24 missed calls from: Beck**

** 10 texts from: Beck **

** 102 missed calls from: Jade**

** 78 Texts from: Jade **

** Look now Ignore all**

Robbie just sighed and pressed "Ignore all" and then slid out of bed. E didn't really feel like going to auditions , and all at once, his body decided not to go, and he slid back under the covers.

No less than 30 seconds later, he shot out of bed, glaring. No. No! No, Goddamit, No! He wasn't going to miss the dream of a lifetime just because of some gothic, no good, birthday forgetting, Gank!

He got dressed in his most casual and yet nice-looking shirt, put on some regular pants for once, and made his hair-extra-extra poofy! He looked in the mirror and smiled. "You clean up nice, Shapiro."

He than looked at himself more seriously. "Get ready. This is **your **time, and you don't need **any**body to hold your hand."

A/N: You like? Lol thanks for reading, and now reviewing!


	7. Of Beauty and Rap

A/N: Hey guys I know this was a REALLY fast update, but I'm not going to be able to update again until Monday or Tuesday, and I have free time today, so you get an update.

Robbie gave himself another "confident" look in the mirror before turning away. He headed out the door, but he brushed past his mother's bookshelf, and something fell to the ground.

He huffed an impatient swear word before grabbing the book to place it back on the shelf.

**Excuses**

** Jade W., Robbie S. **

It was scrawled in her handwriting, which was rather pretty for someone who hardly did any work.

A stray tear worked it's way out of his eyeball, and he grunted in frustration, trying to suck it back in. He tossed the dumb notebook in the trash before turning around to his front door.

HA was only a 10 minute bike ride from his house, So Robbie grabbed his red bike and slung his foot over it, much like a cowboy gets on his horse. Robbie commanded his steed to go down the street, and so it did.

As Robbie was coasting, he drove by Jade's house. He saw her in the window, on the phone. He could tell because she was bobbing her head. She always bobbed her head when talking on the phone, no matter whom she was talking to. Suddenly, he felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket.

He rolled his eyes and tapped the phone's ignore button through his pocket with his fist, not caring what she had to say right now.

About 20 minutes later, Robbie pulled into HA, and he tied his bike to the bike rack with some rope he had. Sure, he should go to greater lengths to protect the bike, but, to be honest; he kind of _wanted _someone to steal it. It was a piece of crap, but he could never bring himself to throw it out.

He made his way through the gates and to the "stage doors" and was astonished to see a line down the long hallway, at least 75 people strong. Many of them were doing last-minute practices. He saw someone juggling, many people singing, some people feverishly going over scripts, and one person had a monkey on his shoulder, and he was feeding it soybeans.

Robbie sighed and leaned against the wall. He was tired of practicing. He wanted to do it for real! He saw the stage doors was where the line ended, and as someone came out either smiling or crying, another would step in nervously. Years of being Jade's best friend had taught him how to cut lines easily, he could simply- No. No, he shouldn't think of Jade AT ALL.

Robbie realized he was not last in line anymore, there was now at least 10 more people behind him. He smirked. _Suckers. _

Robbie stretched, leaning backwards, he took a step back only to feel another shoe beneath his own. "Owie!"

Robbie whipped around, an apologetic look spread across his face. "Sorr-whoa!" She was Beautiful. She had Red hair that cascaded down her perfect, slender shoulders, ending at her chest which was covered by a pink-and-white tank top. Under that she had a pair of small shorts that ended at her upper calf, showing off her perfect, white skin. "Hiiiii!" She giggled in a ditzy voice.

"H-h-hi." Robbie said, a weak smile on his face. She grinned hugely. God, even that smile was perfect. "You sound just like my brother! One time, he stuttered like that when this woman with a _really _big chest asked him for directions, only he didn't give her any, he just kept saying 'h-h-hi'" She took a deep breath, panting from how much and how fast she talked.

"Yeah," said Robbie. "Oh, yeah, that was a funny story, um.." She giggled her angelic laugh again. "My names not um, silly goose, it's Cat." "Oh, that's a cool name. Like the animal?" Suddenly her demeanor changed _very _fast. She stomped her foot, her face going into ultra-mega- pout mode. "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"  
>Robbie quickly tried to reprimand his mistake. "Nothing, nothing at all! I'm sorry, Cat! I didn't mean to-"<p>

Her face turned into happy mode again and she hugged him. "It's ok, I can't stay mad!" Robbie smiled dreamily as he hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm, uh, Robbie." Cat took a step back and smiled.

_"Robbie? That's such a masculine and cool name! Wanna make out?" _she asked. Robbie grinned, his eyes were closed. "Mmmm-hmmm" Cat snapped her fingers, looking at him uncertainly. Robbie snapped out of it shaking his head to get out of his daze. "Robbie, did you here me? I think your holding up the line!" Robbie looked back and realized that at least 10 people had moved forward, and he was standing there like an idiot. His face glowed bright red and he tried to play it cool.

"Oh yeah, pff, I knew that, I just didn't- want- Didn't feel like-WOAH!" and he tripped his own feet, landing on his side. Luckily for him, nobody really saw, and those that did only sniggered for a moment before turning away.

Cat laughed, however. But it was a beautiful laugh and he just stood up, faced away from her, smiling ashamedly. She suddenly spun him around and observed him, her head cocked to the side. "Your smile is really cute!" She suddenly proclaimed. Robbie's face turned even more red, and the only thing he could say was; "Yeah, thanks. Yours to!"

She beamed. "Really? Thank you so much!" And she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Robbie was now sure that so much blood had rushed to his cheeks that he would not be able to use his legs.

Just then, voices could be heard from a place further up the line. A kid in shorts and a wife-beater was walking away hurriedly, and a slightly shorter one with dreadlocks was trying to catch up. "C'mon! Dude!" He sighed in defeat and turned towards the line, and he cupped his hands over his mouth to yell. "Can anyone in here Rap?" No-one raised their hand.

He spoke louder: "C'mon! My rapper walked out on me and I need one for Auditions."

Again, no-one spoke up.

He sighed and turned towards the exit, head hung low. "Great, I can't audition. Life is over."

Robbie watched him go, feeling guilt wash over him like a tsunami. Suddenly, before he could stop himself, he called out, "I can!"

A/N: Sorry this was REALLY rushed but I REALLY wanted to update! Review!


	8. Of the best day and the worst day

A/N: Srry for the long update, I've been busy with finals and crap. So here's the next chapter!

Before Robbie knew it, the kid was pulling him across the hall, dodging everyone and murmers of "Hey, no cutting!" and "Fuckin' cutters."

Robbie was handed a flatbill cap, cheap basketball shoes some sweatpants, a man-tank, and a paper of lyrics. . "I'm Andre. Now put this stuff on and read the lyrics. You got two minutes!" And he was gone in a flash, leaving Robbie in the dressing room, still trying to wrap his head around the situation. He thought about leaving, going back to the end of that excruciatingly long line, and pretend this never happened.

AS he was contemplating this, he heard an all-to-familiar voice at the door. "You can't skip. That kid's audition depends on you, you can't let him down." Robbie barely spared Beck a painful glance before he looked at the ground. "I don't know rap, Beck," Beck smirked and moved forward, his now swishy hair bouncing perfectly. "Sure you can bud, You listen to Lil ' Wayne and Eminem all the time. Just be like them. Be confident, powerful." And he shoved Robbie towards the changing curtain, motioning for him to get dressed.

30 seconds later, Robbie came out. His shoes were perfectly tied, his hat straight, his pants pulled up to his waist. Beck laughed. "No." He moved towards Robbie reached up to his hat. He turned it so it was slightly tilted in the back, unlaced his shoes, and instructed him to pull his pants so they were sagging.

In the next 30 seconds, Robbie quickly memorized the script with slight difficulty, before the friends heard the knock at the door. "C'mon, man! We're waiting on you!" Beck and Robbie glanced at each other, looking both apprehensive and scared. Well, at least Robbie was. Beck's eyes were unreadable. "Good luck, bud." Robbie just nodded stiffly and moved towards the door. At the last second, Robbie turned around and said, "Beck, about the whole Jade and birthday thing-" But Beck shook his head and shoved Robbie out the door. "Don't think about that," and he was gone to find Jade.

Robbie gulped and slowly walked towards the curtains, sweat growing on his forehead. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the lyrics, going over them over and over. In his head, he saw his mom, telling him to do his best, a classic Mom's smile scrawled on her face, he saw Beck just nodding encouragingly, and finally he saw Jade.

"You can do it. Try not to kill yourself out there, ok? I don't want carry you out with a broken leg. Now break a leg." And she smirked at her own awful but clever joke and vanished. Robbie smiled, and stepped out of the curtains.

Hundreds of seats, but only three were filled. Robbie suddenly had the odd feeling like he was auditioning for American Idol. On the stage was Andre at a keyboard, and a band of various instruments.

"Good, let's go." And Andre pointed at the band, a confident smile on his face. And Before Robbie knew it, he was Auditioning for Hollywood Arts, just not in the way he originally planned.

**Stereo Hearts,**

**Gym Class Heroes**

**Andre: My Hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. **

**Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh. **

**Make me your Radio, and turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo! **

Robbie knew it was his turn and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Confident, just act like your enjoying it!" He thought, and he let the feeling overwhelm him. And in a second, he knew he could do it.

**Robbie: If I was just another Dusty record on the shelf, would you blow me off and play me **

**Like everybody else? **

**If I asked you to scratch my back could you manage that? Like yeah, just tell me **

**You could handle that. And Furthermore, I apologize for skipping tracks. It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks. I used to used to used to used to now **

**Now I'm over that 'Cause holdin' grudge over love is ancient artifacts. **

**If I could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand. **

**Get this beat stuck in your head like your favorite tune, **

**Yeah my hearts a stereo that only beats for you. **

**Andre: My Hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close.**

**Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh. **

**Make me your Radio, and turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo! **

**Oh-oh-oh! **

**Oh-oh- oh- oh**

**To my stereo**

**Oh-oh-oh! **

**Oh-oh- oh- oh**

**So sing along to my stereo! **

Robbie hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until now. He finally let it loose when the Judges clapped politely, and he bowed hastily after Andre. Andre gripped his mic in apprehension. "So?" He asked, trying his best not sound desperate. The Judges talked for some moments, a flurry of a heated discussion in hushed whispers. Finally they turned. "Andre Harris, you've made it into HollyWood Arts!" Andre cheered and practically tackled his band as they cheered.

Robbie nodded his head awkwardly and turned to leave, but Andre's hand caught his shoulder. ""Wait, what about this kid!" Andre asked looking questioningly at the judges. "What's your name, son? You're brilliant on the mic." "Robbie Shapiro" he said, trying to hide his suspense. He failed.

"Well, Mr. Shapiro. Congrats. You too." Robbie cheered with Andre and the two high fived, and Robbie felt tears come to his eyes. He did it. He actually did it.

Robbie smiled as he walked his bike down the road, still shaking too hard to safely ride it. He didn't bother to hide his mischievous smile, still wide from the day's accomplishment.

"The song was good." Robbie fell to the ground. How long had Jade been there? He just glared at her, brushed himself off, and stood up, grabbing his bike, and walked deliberately normal, as if she wasn't there. "Not that you were any good, I just liked the song." Robbie sighed and turned to her. He knew she didn't mean that, but he was still mad at it. "Can't you give me a regular apology, just once?" Jade glared stubbornly, crossing her beautiful pale arms across her already-abundant chest. "What do you want me to say. "What do you want me to say? You ignored all my calls and texts." Robbie threw his bike down. It shattered at her feet, and she didn't flinch. Classic Jade style. "You ignored _Me, _Jade. You could say "Jee, sorry I forgot you birthday, sorry I forgot to spend some time with you, sorry I've been such a fucking Bitch lately?" You could say that, West, but it would mean just as much as if you didn't, say you might as well not say it, not that you _would_," He spat, and she blinked, taken aback. "You think YOU can talk to ME that way and get away-" But she was cut off by Robbie's phone ringing. He looked at his phone and grinned. "It's Cat." He muttered, not intending for Jade to here. He walked away, only to hear Jade shout out, "Cat? Who the fuck is Cat?" Robbie just said, "Met her in line. Gave me her number after my Audition." And he pressed answer, leaving a broken bike and a broken Jade behind.

A/N: Good chappy? Well, review. And don't worry, Rex will come later. I have a really good idea for him .


	9. Of HA and a Friendship Reforged

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait but its hard to balance school work.

Robbie felt like he was never more alone before.

He was at home, and even though he was not alone, he might as well be.

Daniel had been on the computer, surfing craigslist, and buying stuff with his mom's credit card.

Daniel was Mrs. Shapiro's boyfriend/ fiancé, and Robbie hated him He acted all nice around his mom, but when she was gone, he was a dick. He ate all the food, sat on his ass, played Robbie's ps3 and broke the controllers when he lost.

Daniel stood up, and being to lazy to turn off the computer safely, he simply kicked the plug out of the socket. "Ay kid! Rob!" Robbie rolled his eyes and looked up from his spot on the kitchen table and said, "I'm right here you know! You could talk like a normal fucking person!" and proceeded to continue the consumption of his cereal.

It happened in a flash. Robbie was pulled out of the chair roughly by his collar and his face was pulled up to Daniel's by the collar. "Don't you use that kind of language in my house boy!"

Robbie pushed him off and snapped, "You're house? Ha, don't make me laugh! You're too lazy to get a job and help mom pay for it! You barely even lived here a month."

Daniel glowered at him and Robbie glowered right back. Daniel was just a mean old bully. He was nothing more than a big fat bully with a balding head and a double chin to rival mount everest. Stand up to him, and he simply backed off.

Then, they heard the familiar honk of Ms. Shapiro's car in the driveway.

Daniel gave Robbie a maniacal grin and he turned his head to the left. Robbie's eyes followed and landed on his mom's favorite vase, the one with 1/4 of Grandma's ashes in it.

"No!" Cried Robbie as Daniel grabbed the vase and held it in the air. "Hope I don'y drop this- Whoops!" And it fell. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. "Nooooo!" Cried Robbie as it tumbled and finally landed with a sickening crash.

Robbie's eyes started tearing as he immediately fell to his knees and tried to pick everything up. Daniel walked past Robbie too let his mom in, and made special care to scrunch up the glass just a little bit more.

Robbie walked along the cracked old concrete as he mad his way to school. It was his first day ay HA and it wasn't going to well. First, his future stepdad had broke his mom's favorite vase, thus scattering the ashes everywhere, then when his mom entered, Daniel had blamed it all on him. His mom burst in to tears and just sent him to school. Just go, we'll talk later and Daniel had thrown him out himself.

He stopped at his new locker, in a hurry. He tossed his new books in and turned. He was already late, and he was in such a hurry he tripped. He got up and finally realized where he was.

He smiled hugely and looked around. None of the lockers were decorated yet, due to this hall being where all new freshmen go, but it was already looking like a home away from home. There were soda machines, and in one door he saw a ping pong table and couches, where some seniors were hanging out.

He smiled and shook his head. So many people got turned down from this place, and he Robbie Shapiro, made it. He laughed aloud and playfully twirled, earning odd looks from the seniors inside the room.

"Having fun there?" Robbie whipped around, his sack falling off of his shoulders. "Yeah, it is pretty cool." There, at the end of the hall, looking like a beautiful dark angel, was Jade West.

Jade West, his Buddy.

Jade West, his one-upon-a-time crush

Jade West, his exact opposite, but exact copy

Jade West, his counterpart

Jade West, His Best Friend.

He just stared, his eyes betraying no emotion. Hers, as usual, were examining, darkening, but oddly welcoming. She approached him, and he took a single step back.

And she burst into tears.

She threw her arms around him and just cried. Robbie just stood there and took it in, not hugging back. She, Jade West, the girl with nothing but barriers, was flooding with tears.

After about two minutes of standing there, her sobs and his blank forward stare remaining the same, and the might be able to stay the same for oblivion. She was now much shorter than him. It'd surprise you how much taller he got over the summer, now her head just barely reached his chin.

She looked up, her beautiful eyes still pouring. "Well? Don't- hic- just stand there! Hug-hic-me you fu-hic-cking idiot!" Robbie just looked down at her, a single stray tear falling down his face. He hugged her tight and she whispered, "I'm sorry, Robbie. Please, I need you, I need a best friend!" Robbie just nodded and said, "Well, you never lost one. It's alright, I guess everyone's a little forgetful sometimes. I guess I just got a little jealous that you were spending more time with Beck than me," Jade sniffed and whispered, "I know, i'm sorry! He understands, though. From now on, I'll balance you two equally! Just please, come back," She whispered the last part in one, desperate breath.

Robbie smiled and said, "You got it,"

Robbie and Jade spent the rest of the day together, and by the time lunch rolled 'round, it was known pretty much school wide that they were Best Friends.

Jade sat down at the lunch table, next to Beck, and Robbie next to her. "Hey, there's the two best friends!" Said Beck, fist bumping Robbie before wrapping his arm around Jade.

"So, whats changed over the summer, Robbie?" Asked Jade innocently. Beck opened his mouth, but Jade said, "Uh-uh, babe. I want to hear it from him. Now shut up and eat your burrito." Beck just smirked and went back to his food, not showing any concerns for Jade's-uh-untraditional Girlfriend attitude.

Robbie snorted in disgust. "Daniel and Mom are getting married. Next month." Jade spit out her coffee, resulting in a very wet Burrito for Beck. "That dick?" Jade and Robbie had known Daniel since he started dating Ms. Shapiro. Beck sighed. "Man, my burrito."

Robbie happened to look over his shoulder to see Cat and Andre, both looking around for a place to sit. Robbie waved and called, "Hey Cat! Cat, Andre!"

So, this was their little group, and everyday Robbie was reminded why his life was 10 times better with Jade at his side. She was a wiz at forging fake passes to the nurse when he was feeling "sick" and he was probably considered the 2nd toughest person in school; considering he was best friends with the 1st. Yes, Robbie's life was on the up and up. This was especially proven on the Friday of their Second week at HA.

It was just him, Cat, and Jade. They were all at table in Mr. aaron's Special FX class when Cat spoke up. "Ummm, Hiiiii Robbie," She was twiddling her thumbs and a shade of red to match her head began to creep on her cheeks.

"Yeah?" asked Robbie, not looking up from his laptop screen, not noticing this about Cat or Jade's lips twitching into a small, mischievous smile. "Ummm, do you want to go to Dairy Queen or something tomorrow? I-heard it was your favorite..." She trailed off, her huge, hopeful eyes only growing bigger as she continued to twirl her thumbs.

Robbie glanced up, his jaw open. "How'd you know it was my favorite?" Cat looked at Jade, and Jade winked at Robbie.

Robbie just smiled as a sense of satisfaction overridded all other senses. "Yeah, I'd like that."

A/N: You like? Well, give me a shout if you got questions, review please! Oh yeah, and just so theres no confusion, the auditions were at the beginning of summer, this chapter is at the end of summer to the school year. Oh, and don't worry, Rex comes next Chappy, so does Tori, and everything ties together!


	10. Of SOPA And PIPA

Hey guys this isn't really a chapter, and will most likely go down later. This is actually an important message I would like to convey.

As you all know, the SOPA/PIPA bill is currently underway, and congress begins voting on the 24th .

This bill can and will destroy us fanfictioner's. Our community will be destroyed, many accounts will probably be deleted by their respective users out of fear.

Make no doubt, this will DESTROY . It will have to monitor its users for fear of being sued, or if anything, just be taken down.

Think about it. An entire community, an entire ecosystem of amazing authors and stories destroyed. Just like that.

If the SOPA/PIPA bills are passed, this account and story WILL be deleted, for I dont want to take any risks. That does not mean stop reading, for there's always a possibility it will not be passed, but be prepared. is basically breaking every law about SOPA PIPA. It's allowing users to take copyrighted material and characters and bend and twist them.

It's not just us. It's YouTube, twitter, Facebook, reddit, Wikipedia, google, everyone. So please, contact your state senator(they're pretty easy to find, just look them up on google) and tell them it's wrong. We are Americans!

We all write stories of characters doing amazing things. . Well now it's time for us to do an amazing part in saving what we love! Stop SOPA/PIPA!

Please, look up your state senators/congressmen and contact them. I have!


End file.
